Meine Liebe
by Azhura Moe
Summary: "Disaat aku sudah memiliki Gaara, kau datang dan menunjukkan cintamu padaku, Sas. Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan ? Persahabatan kita atau ..."/"Naruko pikirlah baik-baik, kau pilih aku atau dia ?"/Persahabatan dan Percintaan ada ditengah-tengah mereka dan Naruko harus memilihnya. Bad summary !. Baca saja fanfic nya.
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo hallo semuanya. Ketemu lagi sama Azhu. Maaf ya, Azhu jarang update nih, tiba-tiba tugas mulai berdatangan :'( *gubraaakk* **

**Azhu juga mau fokus sama Proposal yang belum di selesaikan. Minta doa nya ya semoga Azhu bisa cepat ujian Proposalnya hehehe… _**

**Ini fanfic Azhu yang baru lagi. Ini fanfic terinspirasi sama Lagunya 'Tulus' yang 'Teman Hidup' sama lagunya 'Adera' yang 'Terlambat'. Lagunya ngademin banget deh. Suka aja dengerinnya. Jadi pengen bikin cerita tentang persahabatan di padu sama percintaan gitu juga dan akhirnya Azhu buat fanfic ini. Pengennya di fanfic ini, Azhu pengen endingnin sampai chapter 3 atau 4 aja (Pengeennya doaaaang) hehehe…**

**Di fanfic ini Naruto di ganti jadi Naruko dan ceritanya mungkin membosankan dan pasaran banget. Tergantung minna, fanficnya masih mau di lanjutkan atau tidak. Semuanya ada dipilihan minna semua. Hehehe…**

**Selamat Membaca yaaw~**

**.**

**Meine Liebe**

**Disclaimer : Tokoh-tokohnya milik Pak Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru, SasuSaku, GaaFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warnings : Typo dimana-mana, Gender bender, sedikit OOC, alur kecepatan, gaje, membosankan, pasaran, garing banget, dan lainnya.**

**By : Azhura Moe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di pagi yang cerah dan hangat, terdengar suara teriakan dari seorang wanita berkulit tan, berambut blonde pendek seperti rambut pria itu dengan cerianya sedang berlari dan ingin menghampiri seorang pemuda tampan berambut emo yang mencuat keatas yang sedang menunggunya di halte bis.

"TEEMEEE… !" teriak wanita itu yang sangat jelas adalah Uzumaki Naruko sedang berlari dan menghampiri sahabat baiknya.

"_Baka no Dobe !" _ucap pria itu yang tak lain ialah Uchiha Sasuke, Sahabat baik Naruko dari kecil hingga sampai saat ini.

"Gomen… Gomen, Teme. Aku lupa mengatur alarm di hanphoneku. Payahnya aku !" kata Naruko sambil memukul jidatnya akibat kebodohannya sendiri.

Tanpa dia sadari, dia sudah di tinggal Sasuke yang terlebih dahulu menaiki bis umum itu dan meninggalkan Naruko yang masih mengoceh di halte bis. Setelah Naruko sadar dia berbicara sendiri dan di tinggal oleh Sasuke, akhirnya Naruko dengan cepat berlari sedikit sambil teriak agar bis umum itu mau berhenti. Saat supir itu mendengar teriakan suara cempreng Naruko, akhirnya bis itu berhenti dan segeralah Naruko naik dan mencari tempat Sasuke duduk dan Naruko langsung duduk di samping Sasuke yang sambil menahan tawanya melihat tingkah konyol sahabatnya itu.

"Hentikan, TEME ! Kau selalu menjahiliku !" kata Naruko sambil mengembungkan kedua tembemnya itu. Tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke langsung mencubit pipi kiri Naruko dengan gemasnya.

"Salahmu sendiri" jawab Sasuke singkat sambil melepaskan cubitannya sontak membuat pipi kanan Naruko menjadi merah tepat di tempat Sasuke mencubitnya.

Keduanya pun saling melempar ejekan andalan mereka dan setelah ejekan itu berakhir Naruko pun tersenyum manis, saat melihat ekspresi itu, Sasuke pun mengacak sedikit kepala kuning itu.

Uzumaki Naruko adalah sahabat baik Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka bersahabat sejak mereka memasuki Taman Kanak-kanak yang sama. Awalnya Uchiha Sasuke adalah murid pindahan dari Jerman. Sempat terlintas di pikiran Naruko, kenapa lelaki itu tidak berambut pirang dan bermata biru seperti di film-film barat, malah berambut hitam atau bisa di bilang berwarna raven lebih tepatnya dan matanya berwarna hitam juga. Berbeda dengan Naruko, rambut Naruko berwarna blonde indah bermata biru, tapi dia orang jepang asli. Yah walaupun ayahnya berasal dari New York, tapi Naruko tetap menganggap dirinya orang jepang asli. Saat itulah Naruko mulai penasaran dengan Sasuke dan selalu disamping Sasuke, sebenarnya Sasuke tidak menyukai gadis yang dia anggap idiot itu. Tapi lama kelamaan, akhirnya Sasuke dapat menerima Naruko di sampingnya sebagai… SAHABAT.

.

.

**(Highschool Konohagakure)**

"_Ting Tong… Ting Tong… Ting Tong…"_

Akhirnya jam istirahat pertama terdengar juga. Naruko langsung keluar dari kelasnnya dan ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke. Mereka berdua berbeda kelas. Naruko yang berada di kelas 3-D dan Sasuke di kelas 3-A dimana kelas Sasuke hanya untuk siswa-siswi yang berprestasi dan selalu mendapatkan nilai A+ dan B, ya… Sasuke lah siswa yang berprestasi dengan nilai yang selalu A+, kalau dia sedang lupa atau tidak belajar nilainya saja B+ . Berbeda jauh dengan Naruko, kelas 3-D untuk siswa-siswi yang mendapatkan nilai di bawah rata-rata atau sedikit di atas rata-rata. Tapi yang lebih mengenaskannya lagi, Naruko selalu mendapat nilai C atau C-. Jika dia malas belajar nilainya hanya D. Yah... Dibalik semua itu, Naruko tidak pantang menyerah, selama ada Sasuke yang selalu memberinya semangat (secara tak langsung) itu pun cukup.

"TEEMEEE ! Makan bareng yuk'!" Teriak Naruko. Dengan entengnya Naruko langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang memakai kacamatanya sedang asik membaca sebuah buku tebal. Naruko pun duduk di bangku yang berada di hadapannya.

"Teme… Ayo kita makan. Aku lapar." Ucap Naruko dengan nada memelasnya dan akhirnya Sasuke pun melihat ekpresi Naruko yang ingin dikasihani itu.

"Aku tidak bawa bekal." Ucap Sasuke singkat dan kembali membaca bukunya itu.

"Aku bawa lebih lagi. Aku masak udang goreng, nasi goreng, dan tomat kesukaanmu." Singkat Naruko menjelaskan isi bekalnya itu. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menurunkan bukunya dan kacamatanya lalu menatap Naruko.

"Tomat ?" Tanya Sasuke untuk meyakinkan pendengarannya.

"Iya, Tomat… Dan aku sudah membuatkanmu jus tomat juga." Jawab Naruko dengan senyuman lebar khas miliknya.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun berjalan bersampingan meninggalkan kelas sambil melewati sepanjang koridor. Sepanjang jalan, Naruko selalu menceritakan hal-hal yang menurutnya sangat lucu sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengarkannya dan sambil tersenyum tulus melihat senyuman khas milik Naruko itu. Para siswi-siswi yang melihat pemandangan langka bahwa Sasuke tersenyum itu pun menjadi terpana terpaku lalu lalu semua siswi-siswi yang melihat itu pun meronakan wajah mereka dan mereka merasa iri kepada Naruko yang begitu akrab dengan Sasuke.

Sesekali Naruko melirik Sasuke yang berada disampingnya. Ada rasa bahagia dan senang di lubuk hatinya. Maklum saja, sejak 3 tahun ini, Naruko mulai menyukai Sasuke atau bisa di bilang Jatuh Cinta kepada Sahabat sendiri. Sebenarnya Naruko ingin mengutarakan isi hatinya, tapi saat Sasuke curhat tentang seorang wanita yang dia temui di bis. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan gadis itu.

Gadis beruntung itu bernama Haruno Sakura, gadis cantik berambut panjang berwarna pink itu selalu menebarkan senyuman manisnya kepada Sasuke jika mereka berpapasan. Wanita yang sangat baik dan selalu menjadi idola para laki-laki karena kebaikannya itu. Itulah yang membuat Sasuke menyukainya. Saat mengetahui itu, Naruko pun membatalkan niatnya untuk menyatakan isi hatinya. Dia cukup melihat Sasuke bahagia walaupun tidak bersama dengannya.

.

.

**(Halaman Belakang HighSchool Konohagakure)**

Naruko sangat asik menyantap bekalnya, sedangkan Sasuke masih melamun dan memperhatikan Naruko yang sedang makan dengan rakusnya dan sesekali Naruko sedikit tersedak lalu dia melanjutkan makannya lagi.

"Hei…. Kau lambat, Teme… Bekalku sedikit lagi mau habis" kata Naruko

"Hn"

Akhirnya Naruko dan Sasuke selesai memakan bekal mereka berdua.

"Hwaaahh… Kenyang." Ucap Naruko dan langsung merabahkan tubuhnya sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau masih memikirkan gadis itu ya, Teme…?"

"Hn"

"Haaah… Sudahlah Teme… Mungkin dia sudah punya kekasih yang lain." Ucap Naruko yang sudah terduduk dan langsung mengelus kepala Sasuke dengan lembut dan pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya, Dobe"

Naruko melihat ekspresi sedih dari mimik wajah Sasuke yang begitu sedih. Dia amat sangat menyukai Sakura. Tapi Sakura malah jalan bersama lelaki lain begitu mesra dan sambil bergandengan tangan. Sasuke yang melihatnya kemaren hanya bisa terkejut dan sedih. Hingga sampai sekarang.

"Hei ! Mungkin saja itu temannya kan. Belum tentu itu kekasihnya, Teme. Jadi jangan sedih ya." Ucap Naruko berusaha menyemangati Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut Naruko, entah kenapa begitu menyenangkan hatinya. Sasuke pun menoleh ke arah Naruko dan mereka berdua pun berhadapan.

"Be-benarkah…?" lirih Sasuke meyakinkan ucapan Naruko.

"Hmm… Kau harus berjuang, Teme. Selama 3 minggu kamu telah berjuang untuk mendapatkannya dan Sakura sudah sering membalas semua perjuanganmu, contohnya saja dia mau menerima coklat dan bunga pemberianmu, lalu dia selalu membalas sms mu, dan tersenyum manis kepadamu." Ucap Naruko sambil memukul pelan pundak Sasuke.

"Teme… Kau harus berusaha sedikit lagi. Ganbatte !" kata Naruko sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke yang melihat dan mendengar perkataan Naruko tadi hanya bisa tersenyum dan segeralah dia menghapus sedikit air matanya dan ekspresi sedih dari wajah Sasuke pun terganti dengan senyuman tipisnya yang begitu tulus.

"Baiklah, Dobe… Arigato." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengelus rambut tomboy milik Naruko dan Naruko pun membalas senyumannya itu dengan senyumanan andalannya yang lebar itu.

Jujur saja, Naruko sangat iri kepada Sakura yang di sukai oleh Sasuke dan ada rasa cemburu yang mengiasi hatinya sekarang. Ingin rasanya Naruko bilang bahwa dia juga menyukai Sasuke, Tapi mau bagaimana pun, Naruko adalah Sahabat Sasuke, tempat dimana Sasuke menceritakan isi pikirannya dan hatinya. Hanya Naruko yang dia percaya, tempat sandaran yang damai ketika Sasuke merasa sedih dan selalu menyemangati Sasuke dalam hal apapun. Cukup melihatnya tersenyum saja itu sudah membuat Naruko lega.

"Hei Dobe…"

"Hmm..?"

"Carillah pria yang mencintai apa adanya dirimu." Kata Sasuke yang langsung membuat Naruko terkejut.

Naruko mendengar perkataan Sasuke tadi hanya bisa tersenyum miris sambil menundukkan wajahnya dan wajahnya pun terangkat lagi sambil memasang senyumannya.

"Jangan khawatir. Suatu saat pasti ada pria yang beruntung akan menghampiriku dan menyatakan cintanya kepadaku langsung di depan umum. Hehehe…"

"Hn… Amin"

"Amin"

Mereka berdua pun saling menepukkan tangan secara bersamaan hanya sekali lalu saling berdoa di dalam hati mereka masing-masing. Itulah kebiasaan mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel berbunyi yang menandakan bahwa istirahat pertama telah berakhir. Setelah selesai, mereka berdua pun segera bangkit dan menuju ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

.

.

**(2 Hari kemudian)**

**#POV Naruko#**

Ternyata musim gugur sudah datang. Musim yang sangat aku sukai. Dimana daun-daun kering yang berguguran dan di terbangkan oleh angin itu terlihat indah dimataku. Sekarang istirahat pertama. Aku selalu bertemu dengan Sasuke dan mengajaknya makan bekal bersama.

"Teme, jelek… Kita makan yuk…" ucapku sambil memperlihatkan bekalku dan bekal untuk Sasuke.

"Hn" Ucap Sasuke tidak menghiraukan sahabatnya itu dan masih menatap handphonenya.

"Hei… Kau sedang apa sih." Kataku dengan nada yang meninggi lalu aku rebut handphonenya dari tangannya dan aku pun melihat chat Sasuke dan Sakura.

_**Sasuke :**_

"_**Setelah pelajaran berakhir, temui aku di Halaman Belakang. Aku akan menunggumu…"**_

_**Sakura :**_

"_**Ehh… Ada apa Sasuke kun…? (*o*!)"**_

_**Sasuke :**_

"_**Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu…"**_

_**Sakura :**_

"_**Begitu penting ya..? (-o-")"**_

_**Sasuke :**_

"_**Sangat"**_

_**Sakura :**_

"_**Haaah (-_-") Baiklah… Aku akan kesana, tapi Sasuke kun jangan telat ya… Awas… L(*_*L)"**_

_**Sasuke :**_

"_**Hn"**_

Belum selesai membacanya, Sasuke langsung merebut handphonenya dari tanganku dan tiba-tiba wajah Sasuke merona menahan malu.

"Cie… Ada yang mau menyatakan cinta nih." Ucapku sambil menyengir

"Sok tahu" Kata Sasuke sambil tersipu malu dan berusaha untuk tidak menghadapku.

"Lalu untuk apa kau bertemu dengannya nanti…?"

"…"

"Hahahaha… Kau lucu sekali, Teme… Hahahahaa…." Ucapku sambil tertawa lepas melihat ekpresi menggelikan Sasuke. Langsung saat itu juga Sasuke menutup mulutku dengan tangannya.

"Sssstttt ! Diamlah, Dobe !" bisik Sasuke dan di balas oleh anggukanku lalu Sasuke langsung melepaskan tangannya dari mulutku.

"Gomen… Baiklah, aku mau ke ruang guru dulu ya, ini bekalmu dan maaf kalau hari ini aku tidak bisa makan bersamamu."

"Kenapa kau keruang guru, Dobe ? Kau pasti ketiduran lagi saat jam pelajaran ya ?"

"Iya.. Hehehehe… Sudah dulu ya, Teme. Bye-bye~" Ucapku langsung lari dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Sasuke dan di balasnya.

Aku berlari secepat-cepatnya dan aku pun langsung menuju ke halaman belakang. Lalu aku pun duduk di bawah pohon besar tempat dimana aku dan Sasuke sering tidur di bawah pohon ini. Tanpa sengaja, air mataku tiba-tiba keluar. Sungguh, aku tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit di hati ini. Aku langsung menangis tersedu-sedu. Seharusnya sebagai Sahabatnya, aku harus mendukungnya, memberinya semangat dan selalu berada di pihaknya. Tapi hati kecilku ini malah berkata lain. Sangat sakit. Cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan.

**#End POV#**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya pelajaran pun berakhir. Para siswa dan siswi pun keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing dan langsung pulang menuju rumah mereka masing-masing, terkecuali Haruno Sakura. Dia langsung menuju ke Halaman belakang. Dilihatnya ke kiri dan kekanan, tidak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke disitu. Sakura pun menghela napasnya.

"Haaah… Pasti dia telat lagi."

"Siapa bilang ? Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi."

Tiba-tiba suara berat itu pun terdengar dan berasal dari pria berambut emo bermata onyx, tidak lain adalah Sasuke. Melihat Sasuke bersandar di pohon besar itu. Lalu Sasuke pun segera menghampiri Sakura.

Di lain tempat, Naruko segera membereskan buku-bukunya di loker, mengambil tasnya lalu dia pun pulang. Tiba-tiba Naruko ingat bahwa dia ingin memoto pohon besar yang berada di belakang sekolah. Karena sekarang sedang musim gugur, pasti dedaunan di pohon itu akan berguguran dengan indahnya. Naruko pun segera kesana. Saat hendak sampai di tujuannya, tiba-tiba langkah kaki Naruko berhenti. Naruko melihat Sasuke sedang berjalan menuju Sakura. Naruko membatalkan niatnya untuk memoto pohon itu dan segera menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tembok dan disitu Naruko dapat mendengar pembicaraan Sakura dan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Sasuke membungkukkan tubuhnya di depan Sakura.

"A-aku menyukaimu. Ma-maukah kau menjadi kekasihku ?"

Ucapan Sasuke tadi adalah sebuah ungkapan perasaannya kepada Sakura. Mendengarnya pun, tiba-tiba air mata itu jatuh lagi dengan sendirinya.

"Sa-Sasuke kun… Be-benarkah ?" Tanya Sakura untuk menyakinkan pendengarnya dan di balas dengan anggukan Sasuke.

"Hihihi… Kau lucu, Sasuke kun…" bilang Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sakura pun langsung memeluk tubuh Sasuke. Dan air mata Naruko pun begitu derasnya mengalir melewati kedua pipinya.

"Aku mau… Aku mau sekali… Aku juga menyukaimu, Sasuke kun." Ucap Sakura yang masih memeluk sedangkan Sasuke tiba-tiba saja terdiam kaget dan akhirnya senyuman manisnya terukir di wajahnya.

Naruko pun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi mereka dan segera berlari berusaha menjauh dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Berlari dan terus berlari sampai Naruko pun terjatuh. Naruko pun duduk di pinggir jalan dan dia melihat kedua lututnya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah. Naruko sangat patah hati, begitu sakit dan nyeri di dadanya. Naruko langsung memeluk kedua lututnya yang berdarah dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua lututnya itu lalu dia menangis tersedu-sedu. Dia menyalahkan perasaannya. Kenapa dia harus menyukai Sasuke. Cukup jadi sahabatnya saja kan. Tak perlu lebih. Naruko pun menyesalinya.

"Kau terluka ?"

Terdengar suara yang berat di hadapannya, Naruko langsung menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya dan menganggkat kepalanya siapa yang sudah mengganggunya. Naruko tiba-tiba terpana akan ketampanan pria yang berada di hadapannya itu.

"Kenapa diam ?" Tanya pria itu dan Naruko pun langsung menganggukan kepalanya.

Pria itu langsung duduk di hadapan Naruko dan segera membersihkan luka di lutut Naruko dan lengannya dengan sapu tangan yang sudah di basahi oleh air segar. Sedangkan Naruko hanya bisa terdiam sambil melirik ke wajah pria itu. Tampan, wajah yang putih bersih, rambut merah yang indah dan terdapat tato 'Ai' di samping keningnya, itu terlihat lucu di penglihatan Naruko.

"Ada sesuatu yang menarik ?" ucap pria itu sambil melirik ke arah Naruko. Jarak yang begitu dekat. Naruko langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah yang lain agar rona wajahnya tidak di lihat oleh pria itu.

"Aa-apa apaan kau. Pe-Pede sekali jadi orang !" kata Naruko yang masih memalingkan wajahnya dan tidak mau melihat pria itu.

"Namaku Sabaku Gaara. Ternyata kau seorang wanita ya."

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruko. HEI ! AKU WANITA !" Naruko pun merasa kesal dengan ucapan pria yang bernama Gaara itu.

Naruko pun berusaha bangkit dan saat dia memulai langkahnya, tiba-tiba kakinya terasa nyeri dan dia pun siap terjatuh lagi. Tapi tidak, tangan bidang itu segera menyelamatkan Naruko. Tangan Gaara langsung menggenggam bahu di seberang Naruko. Kemudian Naruko langsung menoleh ke arah Gaara dan mata mereka berdua pun bertemu.

"Mata yang indah sekali" ucap Gaara spontan.

Mendengar pernyataan Gaara tadi, Naruko langsung mendorong tubuh Gaara sampai terjatuh.

"Ba-Bakaa…." Naruko langsung lari meninggalkan Gaara yang masih terduduk di tanah. Gaara masih menatap punggung Naruko yang masih berusaha untuk berlari sampai akhirnya punggung itu tidak terlihat lagi di matanya.

"Uzumaki… Naruko…"

.

.

**#POV Naruko#**

Dengan perjuangan yang keras, aku pun sampai di rumah. Sesampai di rumah aku langsung masuk berlari ke kamarku dan mengunci rapat-rapat pintu kamarku. Lalu aku merabahkan diriku di atas kasur yang lumayan nyaman. Aku langsung menatapi lampu kamarnya yang berada di hadapanku sekarang. Tiba-tiba saja air mataku keluar lagi. Mengingat kejadian Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya sudah membuat hatiku sakit sekali.

'Apakah sebegitu cintanya aku kepadanya ? Oh Kami-sama. Tolong aku. Bantu aku melupakannya…' rintihan hati ku. Saat hatiku berdoa, tiba-tiba sosok pria yang bernama Gaara itu muncul di pikirannya. Aku pun langsung menggelengkan kepala agar melupakan pria menjengkelkan itu.

'Ahh ! Kenapa aku tiba-tiba teringat panda itu !'

Tanganku langsung meraba saku rok ku. Dan akhirnya aku menemukan handphoneku. Ternyata sudah ada 4 pesan dari Sasuke. Aku pun membuka chatnya itu satu persatu.

_**Sasuke :**_

"_**Dobe… Aku mengatakan perasaanku kepadanya dan akhirnya aku resmi jadi kekasihnya…!"**_

_**Sasuke :**_

"_**Hei kau dimana ? Kau sudah pulang ? Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu makan ramen bersama-sama dengan Sakura tadi"**_

_**Sasuke : **_

"_**Dobe, besok aku akan memperkenalkan Sakura ke kamu."**_

_**Sasuke :**_

"_**Selamat malam, dobe"**_

Aku yang sedang membaca chat itu hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

"Cih… Masih sempat saja Teme sialan itu mengucapkan selamat malam."

Langsung aku banting handphone ku ke sebelahku. Aku pun berpikir sambil terdiam.

'Lebih baik aku melupakan Teme itu daripada aku tersiksa terus seperti ini. Tapi aku kan sahabatnya. Apa aku juga harus memutuskan tali persahabatan kami juga ?'

Aku pun galau, akhirnya aku langsung bangkit dan segera menuju kamar mandi. Dan dikamar mandi aku melihat sosokku di cermin. Aku melihat dari rambutku sampai ke kulit tan ku. Aku memang jelek, tidak secantik Sakura. Tubuhku juga berwarna tan, tidak seperti Sakura yang bening bersih. Wajahku ada jerawat dan berminyak, beda jauh dengan wajah Sakura yang bersih tanpa jerawat. Lalu rambutnya yang indah, panjang dan harum itu berbeda jauh denganku, rambutku pendek seperti laki-laki, rambut juga berminyak dan kusam karena tersengat sinar matahari terlalu lama. Setelah menilai tubuhku dengan Sakura, sangat berbeda jauh, Sakura lansing dan tinggi, sedangkan aku malah agak berisi lalu aku selalu memakai baju longgar jadi pinggangku tidak terlihat dan tinggiku sama seperti Sakura.

"Haaaaahh…. Tetap saja aku beda jauh darinya…"

**#END POV#**

**.**

**.**

**(Keesokan harinya)**

Jam istirahat pertama akhirnya terdengar juga. Naruko langsung keluar dari kelas, ingin sekali rasanya dia tidur sejenak. Sebenarnya Naruko tadi tertidur lagi di kelas, tapi guru Kakashi malah melemparnya dengan penghapus papan tulis tepat di kepalanya. Sontak membuat Naruko kaget dan terbangun.

"Dobe"

Naruko langsung membalikkan badannya dan berdoa semoga Sasuke tidak menghampirinya. Naruko pun segera berjalan cepat berusaha menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Hei, Dobe. Aku panggil daritadi malah mau kabur"

Tangan Sasuke langsung memegang bahunya sontak membuat Naruko memberhentikan langkah kakinya. Ternyata doanya tidak terkabul. Dengan berani, Naruko langsung membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ha-hai, Teme." Sapa Naruko terbata-bata

"Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan Sakura."

Lalu Sakura langsung muncul di belakang Sasuke. Naruko dan Sakura pun saling berhadapanan. Tangan Sakura pun maju berniat untuk bersalaman dengan Naruko.

"Hai Naruko chan. Namaku Haruno Sakura dari kelas 3-B."

"Na-namaku Uzumaki Naruko dari kelas 3-D."

Naruko langsung meraih tangan Sakura dan akhirnya mereka berdua pun berjabat tangan. Lalu Sakura langsung tersenyum kepada Naruko.

"Yoroshiku, Naru chan" sambil tersenyum manisnya lalu dib alas oleh cengiran Naruko

"Ya.. Yo-yoroshiku Saku chan"

Naruko langsung melepaskan jabatan tangannya dari tangan Sakura.

"Sakura, dia adalah dobe yang selalu bersama di sampingku selama kami masih TK" ucap Sasuke dengan entengnya.

Tidak tinggal diam, Naruko pun langsung menjitak kepala Sasuke di hadapan Sakura. Lalu Sasuke pun membalas jitakan Naruko. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Kalian berdua akrab sekali" bilang Sakura dan spontan mereka berdua pun berhenti beradu jitak.

"Maafkan Sasuke yang selama ini selalu menyusahkanmu ya, Naru chan" bilang Sakura dan Sasuke pun tidak mau menanggapinya.

"Hehehe.. tidak apa-apa, Saku chan. Aku sudah terbiasa meladeni si pantat ayam itu." Ucap Naruko sambil cengir. Naruko juga dapat merasakan aura hitam Sasuke keluar dari tubuhnya. Naruko yang melihatnya hanya masa bodoh dengan itu.

"Sakura, kita duluan saja. Bye dobe jelek" ejek Sasuke sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Naru chan, kami duluan dulu ya. Bye…" kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Naruko melihat kedua sejoli itu sangat bahagia. Maklum saja, mereka kan baru jadian. Jadi masih falling in love seperti itu lah. Sebenarnya di hati kecil Naruko sangat sedih melihatnya. Sekuat tenaga Naruko tidak mengeluarkan air matanya lagi.

.

.

**(Sebulan kemudian)**

Sebentar lagi, musim gugur akan berganti menjadi musim dingin. Terlihat jelas saat pagi, angin bertiup kencang. Para siswa atau siswi pun mulai mengenakan sweater mereka masing-masing. Termasuk Naruko. Dan sebentar lagi akan diadakan Ujian Akhir. Siswa-siswi pun berusaha untuk belajar dengan tekunnya agar dapat mendapatkan nilai yang terbaik. Tidak terkecuali Naruko. Akhir-akhir ini, Sasuke jarang bersama dengan Naruko lagi dan Sasuke pun tak pernah lagi chat atau telpon Naruko lagi. Dia lebih memilih berada selalu di samping Sakura. Seperti semut aja yang tidak bisa jauh dari gula. Naruko hanya bisa memakluminya.

Naruko memikirkan sesuatu. Dia terima chat dari ayah dan ibunya di New York. Setelah selesai sekolah di jepang, dia harus kembali dengan ayah dan ibunya dan kuliah disana. Jujur saja, Naruko sangat merindukan ayah dan ibunya, tapi Naruko tidak mau berada diluar negeri, maklum Naruko itu kampungan. Jadi dengan paksaan yang kuat, ayah ibu nya yang awalnya tidak mengizinkan Naruko mandiri dan tinggal sendirian di jepang akhirnya mau juga. Sejak TK sampai SD, Naruko tinggal dengan tantenya di jepang. Dan saat menginjak bangku di SMP dan SMA, Naruko bertekad untuk hidup sendiri di rumah sederhana miliknya yang sengaja ayah nya membelikan Naruko.

Lonceng pun berbunyi menandakan bahwa pelajarannya berakhir dan pulang. Naruko langsung membereskan buku-bukunya dan berjalan keluar kelas dan menuju ke lokernya. Saat sudah mengambil sepatunya dan menaruh buku-bukunya, Naruko awalnya berniat untuk pulang, tetapi langkah nya terhenti. Tiba-tiba saja firasatnya mengatakan bahwa Sasuke berada di halaman belakang.

'Apakah dia sendirian ?' Batin Naruko

Segera Naruko langsung menuju ke halaman belakang sambil berlari kecil. Di hatinya, ada rasa rindu, kangen dan bahagia akhirnya Sasuke membutuhkannya juga. Tapi saat Naruko tiba di halaman belakang, betapa terkejutnya dia. Naruko melihat Sasuke sedang berciuman dengan Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja Naruko merasakan sangat sakit di dadanya, jalan napasnya terganggu dan jantungnya berdetag lebih cepat. Tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit itu, air matanya tiba-tiba keluar dengan derasnya dengan ekspresi syok yang masih terpasang di wajahnya. Naruko langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera pergi dari tempat itu. Naruko terus terus dan terus berlari sampai-sampai dia menabrak seseorang sampai mereka dua pun jatuh. Naruko langsung menangis sambil memegang bokongnya yang terasa sakit juga akibat jatuh yang mendadak itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ?" kata orang yang menabrak Naruko. Suara itu seperti tidak asing di pendengarannya. Sedikit penasaran Naruko langsung melihat siapa orang yang sudah dia tabrak.

"Aahh… Kau lagi, gadis tomboy." Naruko kenal dengannya, tapi Naruko lupa siapa nama pemuda itu. Rambut merah, mata yang berkantung hitam seperti panda, berwajah tampan dan ada tato 'Ai' di keningnya. Dengan segera Naruko langsung bangkit dan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Go-gomen… Gomen" Naruko meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali.

"Aiissh… Tidak apa-apa. Kau menangis, apa ada yang terluka ?" Tanya Gaara kepada Naruko yang dilihatnya Naruko terus mengeluarkan air mata. Ingin sekali Gaara menghapus air mata itu, tiba-tiba tangannya di tepis oleh Naruko begitu saja.

"Maaf, Saya permisi dulu" Naruko pun pamit dengan Gaara dan kembali berlari menjauh dari Gaara.

Gaara masih melihat Naruko terus berlari sambil menangis seperti itu. Sampai akhirnya punggung Naruko tidak terlihat lagi. Gaara hanya bisa mendesah pelan.

"Sangat susah mendekatimu"

.

.

**#POV Naruko#**

Setibanya aku di rumah, aku langsung mencari nomor telpon seseorang di handphoneku. Dan akhirnya nomor itu ketemu, aku langsung menelponnya. Aku berusaha untuk tenang agar isakan nangis ku tidak terdengar.

"_Moshi moshi…"_

"Moshi-moshi… Ibu, aku mau tinggal dengan Ayah dan Ibu disana."

"_Akhirnya… Ibu dan ayah sangat senang sekali, Naru chan. Baiklah, apakah Kyuu nii perlu ke jepang untuk menjemputmu ?"_

"Tidak perlu, bu.. Aku bisa sendiri. Setelah ujian selesai, aku akan berangkat."

"_Baiklah, ibu akan memesan tiket untukmu. Naru chan, sudah dulu ya, ibu sedang bekerja sekarang. Bye."_

"Iya, arigato. Bye"

Setelah mematikan panggilan dari ibunya, aku pun kembali terisak menangis mengingat kejadian tadi. Sakit, sangat sakit. Perih, begitu perih. Aku tidak bisa bertahan seperti ini dan tidak bisa begini terus. Aku akan menjauh dari Sasuke. Jika aku selalu di dekatnya, sakit ini akan terus terasa.

"Sa-Sasuke… Kau… Kau jahat… Kau… Hwaaaaaaa… Hiks…" Aku pun teriak sekeras-kerasnya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tiba-tiba handphoneku bergetar, dan ternyataada chat masuk. Aku pun akhirnya sedikit tenang lalu membuka chat itu.

_**Sasuke :**_

"_**Dobe, besok ujian pertama dan kau harus belajar yang tekun. Selamat malam"**_

Dengan segera, aku langsung membanting handphonenya langsung. Dan dapat dilihat, handphoneku hancur dan pecah. Aku pun kembali menangis sambil menyengir.

"Hahaha… Teme brengsek itu sempat-sempatnya memperdulikanku."

Aku segera ke kamar dan aku pun melihat jadwal untuk ujian besok. Ujiannya sampai seminggu, lumayan lama, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk menjauh dari Sasuke. Dan aku harus belajar mati-matian.

Aku pun langsung membawa handuk dan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan wajahku dan tubuhku.

10 menit kemudian, aku pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan aku sudah mengenakan kaus longgarku dan celana pendek langsung menuju meja belajarku. Dan segera aku membuka buku pelajaran.

"Sepertinya aku tidak tidur. Haaaaahhh…"

**#End POV#**

.

.

**(Seminggu kemudian)**

Akhirnya ujian tekahir pun selesai, dan sekarang adalah hari dimana nilai ujian di bagikan. Dan akhirnya nilai itu keluar. Sasuke pergi ke madding untuk melihat nilainya dan dugaan Sasuke benar, di mading penuh siswa siswi sedang berdimpitan untuk melihat nilai mereka masing-masing. Sasuka tak mau kalah, dia berusaha untuk terus maju dan akhirnya di pun di depan mading itu. Dan ternyata, di kelas 3-A, Uchiha Sasuke mendapati ranking pertama dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Akhirnya, dia belajar tidak sia-sia juga. Lalu jarinya menuju ke kelas 3-B, dan jari Sasuke berhenti tepat di atas nama Haruno Sakura. Ternyata Sakura rangking 2 di kelasnya. Sasuke pun akhirnya lega melihatnya. Tiba-tiba jarinya bergerak lagi ke kelas 3-D. Saat memindahkan jarinya, Sasuke sudah dapat nama yang di carinya. Sasuke kaget, apakah dia salah lihat atau ini kenyataan. Uzumaki Naruko dapat ranking pertama dengan nilai dan nilainya beda 1 nilai lagi untuk dapat sebanding dengan nilai Sasuke.

Sasuke pun keluar dari kerumunan para siswa siswi itu dan berlari mencari Naruko. Saat sampai di kelasnya, ternyata yang dia cari tidak ada di kelas itu.

"Naruko kemana ?" Tanya Sasuke ke teman sebangkunya yang sedang duduk di mejanya dan Naruko.

"Naruko pulang cepat hari ini, Sasuke kun." Jawab wanita berambut coklat bernama ayame.

Sasuke sedikit kaget, tumben sekali dia cepat pulang, apakah dia berniat untuk membuat pesta kelulusannya tanpa aku. Sasuke pun mulai kesal dengan Naruko.

"Ck… Dasar dobe pelit." Ucap Sasuke dan dia pun segera pergi dari kelas Naruko dan menuju ke kelas 3-B, berniat untuk bertemu dengan kekasih tercintanya.

.

.

**(Bandara Konohagakure)**

Setelah check-in di bandara, Naruko pun langsung duduk dan menunggu pesawat menuju New York tiba. Sedikit bosan dan sangat lama. Naruko mencari sesuatu di tasnya dan ketemu, dia pun mengeluarkan mp3 nya dan memasang heatset itu di telinganya. Naruko pun memutar musik rock kesayangannya sambil menutup matanya tanpa dia sadari, ada seorang pria berambut merah yang Naruko kenal sedang duduk di samping Naruko. Merasa ada seseorang di dekatnya, Naruko pun membuka matanya.

"Kita bertemu lagi"

"Heh ! Kau lagi ?"

Naruko kaget yang berada di sampingnya adalah pria berambut merah itu lagi. Yasudah lah, Naruko pun berusaha untuk tidak pindah dari tempat duduknya itu dan melepaskan heatsetnya.

"Sedang mendengarkan apa ?" Tanya pria itu

"Lagu" jawab Naruko singkat tanpa menoleh ke arah pria itu.

"Kau masih ingat aku kan ?"

"Hmm…"

"Aiissh… yasudah, kita berkenalan lagi saja kalau begitu." Tangan pria itu langsung ke arah Naruko berniat untuk bersalaman.

"Namaku Gaara. Kau Naruko kan ?"

"Iya."

"Kau mau ke New York juga ?" Tanya Gaara, dan dib alas oleh anggukan Naruko

"Kalau boleh tahu, kau ingin liburan disana sendirian ?" tanyannya lagi.

"Tidak. Aku akan tinggal disana" jawab Naruko tanpa embel-embel dan Gaara pun hanya ber 'oh' ria.

Hening pun mulai terasa saat Gaara sedang melihat handphonenya. Naruko sedikit melirik kegiatan Gaara di sampingnya. Dapat dilihat, dia sedang membalas chat seseorang. Sedikit penasaran akhirnya Naruko pun bertanya.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa ke New York ?" Tanya Naruko

"Ada sesuatu yang inginku urus disana." Jawab Gaara.

Gaara langsung memasukkan handphonenya dan mencari sesuatu di tasnya. Dan dia mengeluarkan dompetnya. Dan di tangannya,dia mengambil sebuah kertas dan di berikannya ke Naruko.

"Ini nomor handphoneku. Jika kau perlu teman untuk membantumu, aku siap." Kata Gaara sambil menyodorkan kartu namanya dan di terima oleh Naruko.

"Arigato, Gaara kun" jawab Naruko sambil tersenyum manis dan dibalas oleh Gaara dengan senyuman.

Naruko yang melihat senyumannya Gaara itu tiba-tiba wajahnya memanas dan merah merona. Segera Naruko memalingkan wajahnya. Sedangkan Gaara hanya menatap Naruko dengan kebingungan.

"Sepertinya pesawat yang kita tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga." Bilang Gaara.

"Oh iya juga." Kata Naruko dan mereka berdua pun berdiri dari kursi mereka.

Naruko berjalan di samping Gaara. Sedikit melirik ke arah Gaara, Naruko melihat penampilan Gaara yang lumayan keren itu. Dia mengenakan kaus hitam yang ditutupi oleh jaket kulit berwarna darkbrown, Celana Jeans berwarna biru kelam, topi yang menutupi rambut merahnya dan memakai kacamata hitam. Seperti artis yang sedang menghindari fansnya saja. Sedangkan Naruko hanya mengenakan kaus orange dengan jaket hitamnya dan jeans biru kelam. Yah, sangat berbeda jauh dengan Gaara yang terlihat keren walaupun dia memakai topi dan kacamata. Naruko pun duduk di samping Gaara. Naruko pun mulai duduk di dekat jendela dan melihat di luar jendela dari pesawat.

"Apa yang kau lihat ?" Ucap Gaara sambil melepaskan Jaketnya.

"Tidak. Tidak ada." Bohong Naruko. Padahal dia sedang memikirkan Sasuke.

Gaara kembali tersenyum dan spontan memegang tangan Naruko. Merasa tangan yang lumayan besar dari tangannya itu menggenggamnya. Sambil wajah yang tiba-tiba merah, Naruko langsung menangkis tangan Gaara. Dan menutupi wajah ronanya sambil menghadap ke jendela. Sedangkan Gaara hanya tersenyum melihat salah tingkah dari Naruko. Beberapa menit kemudian, pesawat yang di tumpangi Naruko akhirnya bergerak juga.

"_Selamat Tinggal, Sasuke…"_

.

.

**(Sepulang Dari Sekolah)**

Sasuke berniat untuk ke rumah Naruko. Sebenarnya dia bersama dengan Sakura, tapi dia malah di jemput oleh ayah ibunya untuk merayakan hari kelulusannya. Rumah Naruko searah dengan rumah Sasuke. Saat tiba di depan Naruko, Sasuke langsung membuka pagar rumahnya dan mengetuk rumah itu.

'Tok tok tok'

"Naruko… Kau di rumah ?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit keras.

Beberapa menit Sasuke mengetuk pintu itu dan memanggil nama Naruko berkali-kali, tapi pintu rumah itu tetap tidak terbuka juga. Akhirnya tetangga Naruko menghampiri Sasuke.

"Nak, Naruko tidak berada di rumah itu lagi." Bilang Ibu paruh baya itu kepada Sasuke.

"Apa ? Dia pergi kemana, bu ?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran, tumben sekali dobe itu tidak pernah memberitahunya bahwa dia pindah.

"Dia pulang ke New York. Sekitar 5 jam yang lalu"

"Te-terimakasih, bu." Sasuke pun pamit dari rumah Naruko.

Sasuke langsung mengambil handphonenya dan berniat menelpon Naruko. Saat menelpon, tiba-tiba nomor Naruko tidak bisa di hubungi. Ada apa dengan Naruko. Sasuke pun memikirkan sepanjang perjalanan. Tentu saja Sasuke sedang memikirkan Naruko. Dia yang biasanya akan memberitahukan ke Sasuke kemana pun dia pergi. Tapi selama seminggu ini, Naruko tidak pernah menghubunginya, sms Sasuke pun tidak pernah di balas. Ada apa dengannya.

"Naruko… Kau tega meninggalkanku…"

.

.

**(5 tahun kemudian)**

Dibandara Konohagakure, pesawat dari New York ke Jepang akhirnya berhenti juga. Orang yang berada di pesawat itu mulai turun dan masuk menuju ke bandara untuk check-in lagi. Tapi penglihatan dan perhatian semua pria dan wanita di bandara itu pun tertuju pada seorang wanita berbadan tinggi dan tubuhnya putih bening mulus dan bersih, sangat langsing dan berbentuk. Wanita yang sedang memakai kacamata hitam itu mengenakan dress tanpa lengan bermotif bunga berwarna pinky soft dan mengenakan sepatu yang berhak mungkin sekitar 5 cm. Lalu rambut blonde nya yang panjang se pinggang itu tergerai dengan indahnya. Orang-orang yang memperhatikannya hanya bisa terpesona, terkagum dan berpendapat pasti dia seorang model terkenal.

"Akhirnya, aku tiba juga di jepang"

.

.

_RnR ? _

_Mau di lanjutkan atau The End aja ?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo Minna... Bagaimana kabar kalian ? Baik ? Semoga semuanya sehat aja deh. Ini chapter 2 dari Fanfic terbaru aku. Untuk sementara, Azhu ngga buat fanfic baru dulu. Mau fokus selesaikan fanfic-fanfic ku yang udah berdebu dan jarang di update. **

**Oya, azhu Cuma kasih info kalau fanfic azhu yang My Fate itu mungkin updatenya rada lama. Masalahnya azhu lupa cerita dikomik selanjutnya gimana. Trus chapter yang seharusnya aku update dari dulu, malah ngga bisa di buka T_T jadi azhu harus buat baru lagi.**

**Sekian sekilas info dari azhu. Selamat membaca minna~ :3**

**.**

**.**

**Meine Liebe**

**Disclaimer : Tokoh-tokohnya milik Pak Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru, SasuSaku, GaaFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warnings : Typo dimana-mana, Gender bender, sedikit OOC, alur kecepatan, gaje, membosankan, pasaran, garing banget, dan lainnya.**

**By : Azhura Moe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Perusahaan Uchiha)**

**.**

"Saya Uchiha Sasuke. Selaku manager dan penanggung jawab dari perusahaan Uchiha. Jika selama meeting pada hari ini penyampaian saya yang salah dan terlalu cepat mohon di maafkan, saya ucapkan Terimakasih."

'_Prok prok prok prok prok'_

Suara tepuk tangan dari para petinggi di perusahaan masing-masing itu memberi tepuk tangan kepada Putra bungsu dari Fugaku itu. Meeting yang sangat mengesankan. Dan meeting pun berakhir. Satu persatu para petinggi itu menghampiri Sasuke dan saling berjabat tangan.

"Hey, Pak Uchiha. Saya sangat bangga padamu. Kau yang baru berumur 21 tahun ini sudah memegang tanggung jawab yang sangat besar. Saya salut kepadamu, Pak Uchiha"

Sekarang Sasuke sudah dapat merasakan kesuksesannya bekerja keras dari hasil jerih payahnya selama 4 tahun ini. Di hatinya merasa lega dan puas dengan hasil meeting ini. Lalu dilihatnya salah satu sahabatnya sejak kecil sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Selamat Sasuke, atas kesuksesanmu selama 4 tahun ini." Ucap sahabat baik Sasuke yang langsung bersalaman.

"Terimakasih Gaara, ini juga berkat kerja sama dengan perusahaanmu yang sudah membantu perusahan Uchiha sampai terkenal seperti ini."

"Hei kita harus sukses bersama-sama, dan bahagia bersama-sama. Benarkan, Sobat ?" Kata Gaara sambil merangkul sahabatnya dan Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar tuturan Gaara tadi.

"Betul. Oh iya, bagaimana masalah percintaanmu dengan seorang model itu, Gaara ?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke sukses membuat Gaara kaget. Wajahnya pun mulai berkeringat dan dia takut jika dia mengatakan sebenarnya ke orang lain apalagi pada Sasuke.

"Da-darimana kau tahu ?" Tanya Gaara.

"Oh ayolah. Aku kan sahabatmu. Semenjak kau pulang dari New York, kau menjadi berubah."

'Be-berubah apa ?"

"Seperti…"

'_Trrrrrttttt…. Ttrrrrrrrttttt…' _Tiba-tiba, Suara getar dari handphonenya Gaara. Dengan segera, Gaara langsung mengambil handphonenya lalu dilihatnya layar handphonenya.

"Maaf Sas, aku permisi keluar sebentar." Gaara pun berpamitan sebentar dengan Sasuke dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan meeting itu.

.

.

Dijam yang bersamaan, wanita berambut blonde yang tergerai dengan indahnya sedang duduk di depan bandara. Tampaknya, wanita itu sedang menelpon seseorang.

"Huh… Angkat telpon saja lama sekali"

Tiba-tiba, berapa menit kemudian, panggilan telpon wanita itu akhirnya di jawab juga.

"_Ho-Honey… Kau su-sudah sampai ?"_

"Tentu saja sudah, Baka ! Cepatlah, aku sudah menunggumu hampir 1 jam. Huh !"

"_Gomen, Honey. Aku sedang ikut meeting tentang perusahaan sahabatku."_

"Baiklah, cepat jemput. Aku sangat kelelahan."

"_10 menit lagi aku akan menjemputmu, aku pamit sebentar dengan sahabatku dulu."_

"Iya.. Jangan terlalu lama. Aku merindukanmu." Ucap wanita itu sambil malu-malu.

"_Okay, I Love You, My Honey…"_

"I Love You Too, My Lovely"

Dan panggilan itu pun berakhir juga. Tampak gadis itu melihat wallpaper di handphonenya. Wallpaper dirinya bersama dengan pria berambut merah marun bertato 'Ai' yang sedang memeluk dan mencium pipi wanita itu, dan terlihat jelas senyuman indah milik wanita itu di wallpapernya.

"Haaahh…"

.

.

"Sas, aku permisi dulu." Ujar Gaara langsung menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kau ingin menjemput kekasihmu ?"

"Baiklah. Memang salah aku harus menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu."

"Hahaha… Baiklah." Ucap Sasuke sambil menepuk pundak Gaara.

Di ruang meeting itu, tinggal Sasuke yang belum beranjak dari ruangan itu. Tiba-tiba dia mengambil dompetnya lalu diambilnya sebuah foto berukuran kecil. Terlihat di foto itu seorang Sasuke kecil sedang merangkul seorang wanita tomboy berambut cepak berwarna blonde. Tentu saja itu foto Sasuke dan Naruko saat SMA kelas 1. Terlihat jelas mereka berdua sangat gembira dan bahagia. Sesekali Sasuke menyentuh foto itu tepat di wajah Naruko lalu di ciumnya perlahan foto itu.

"Aku merindukanmu. Apakah kau juga merindukanku disana ?"

Lalu Sasuke pun menyimpan kembali foto itu ke dompetnya dan saat dia ingin memasukkan dompetnya ke kantong, terasa ada sebuah getaran di saku celananya. Dengan cepat, Sasuke pun menjawab panggilan itu.

"Moshi-moshi"

"_Sas, aku sudah di jepang, kau bisa jemput aku sekarang ? Supir taksi disini tidak menerima uang dolar"_

"Kau selalu menyusahkanku, Itachi nii"

"_Ayolah… Perusahaan Uchiha kan lumayan dekat dengan bandara. Kau tidak takut kalau kakakmu ini tiba-tiba di culik oleh penjahat, lalu di perkosa, lalu dijadikan simpanan tante-tante, lalu di jual keluar negeri dengan harga yang fantastic, lalu…"_

"Sudahlah, aku akan menjemputmu. Lagi pula mana ada tante-tante mau menyulikmu sampai memperkosamu. Kau kan keriput."

"_Heeeii !"_

Segera Sasuke langsung mematikan panggilannya dan memasukkan handphonenya ke saku celananya lagi. Dengan segera, Sasuke keluar dari ruang meeting itu dan menuju ke parkiran tempat mobilnya di parkir. Saat sudah menyalakan mesin mobilnya, Sasuke langsung melesat pergi dari perusahaannya.

.

.

Dibandara tampak seorang wanita berambut blonde itu masih setia menunggu seseorang. Merasa tenggorokannya kering, akhirnya dia pun bangkit dan melangkah ke mesin persegi panjang yang menjual minuman kaleng. Saat wanita itu ingin memasukkan uang ke mesin, tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada seseorang di sampingnya.

"Nona, boleh aku meminjam uangmu untuk membeli minuman kaleng juga ?"

Naruko pun langsung menghadap ke sampingnya.

"Ii-Itachi san"

"Eeh… Naruko chan !"

Dengan segera, wanita yang bernama Naruko itu langsung menutup mulut Itachi dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Itachi.

"Baka ! Jangan panggil aku dengan nama asli dong!" bisik Naruko lalu merasa anggukan Itachi yang berarti 'iya', Naruko pun melepaskan kedua tangannya yang tadi menutupi mulut Itachi.

"Hahahahaha… I'm Sorry, Mey. Hahaha…" bilang Itachi sambil menggarukkan kepalanya dan Naruko hanya bisa memandang Itachi dengan wajah ke anehan.

Ternyata wanita itu bernama Uzumaki Naruko yang baru pulang dari New York. Dia pulang ke Jepang karena tuntutan pekerjaannya yang sebagai Model Internasional. Naruko ternyata terkenal di sana dan di Negara-negara lainnya. Tapi dia dikenal dengan nama Mey, nama samarannya. Tidak Naruko kira dia bisa bertemu dengan rekan kerjanya nanti, si Itachi sekaligus kakak angkatnya saat Naruko tinggal di New York. Itachi adalah sahabat kakaknya, Kyuubi. Naruko suka menyebut mereka berdua pasangan Yaoi. Karena dimana saja kapan saja, Kyuubi dan Itachi seperti amplop dan perangko saja, tidak bisa dilepaskan. Respon mereka berdua, Itachi hanya bisa tertawa, sedangkan Kyuubi tentu saja tidak terima.

"Loh, kau tidak dengan Kyuu chan ?" Tanya Itachi sambil membuka penutup kaleng minumannya.

"Kyuu nii sedang ada pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Jadi aku sendiri saja ke jepang." Jawab Naruko sambil meminum minuman kaleng miliknya.

"Aku tidak menyangka, kau akan menjadi modelku nanti. Aku kira si Kyuu chan. Haaaahh!" Kata Itachi yang sedikit sedih bahwa modelnya bukan Kyuubi.

"Hei sadarlah, Itachi san. Kakakku kan laki-laki. Mana mungkin dia memakai bikini wanita. Ada-ada saja" bilang Naruko.

"Hahaha… Biar saja. Hahahaha…"jawab Itachi sambil tertawa.

Naruko yang melihatnya hanya bisa merasa kasihan dengan kakaknya dan merasa takut dengan sifat Itachi yang begitu ke'yaoi-yaoi'an dengan kakaknya. Naruko hanya bisa menghelakan napasnya. Lalu mereka berdua pun duduk di depan Bandara.

"Mey sedang menunggu jemputan ya ?" Tanya Itachi ke Mey a.k.a Naruko

"Iya.. Tapi sepertinya dia agak telat beberapa menit, pasti jalanan sedang macet." Jawab Naruko sambil meminum minumannya.

"Aaahh pasti Tuan Sabaku itu ya ?" kata Itachi, dan Naruko hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Kalian memang pasangan serasi ya. Kapan kalian akan menikah." Pertanyaan Itachi itu sukses membuat Mey (Naruko) menjadi Blushing.

"Ii-itu masih belum terlintas dipikiran kami. Hehehe…" jawab Naruko sambil tersenyum.

"Saranku, lebih baik secepatnya kalian menikah. Kalian kan sudah menjalin hubungan sampai 5 tahun."

"Aku ingin menikmati pekerjaanku ini dulu, Itachi san. Gaara juga demikian." Itachi yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

'Seandainya kau adalah calon adik iparku, pasti Mansion Uchiha akan lebih berwarna.' Pikir Itachi yang melirik kearah Naruko. Tahu sedang dilirik, Naruko pun menghadap kearah Itachi yang masih memandanginya.

"Ada apa, Itachi san ?" Tanya Naruko.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku berpikir, seandainya kau adalah calon adik iparku, pasti keluarga ku akan lebih berwarna."

"Itachi san punya adik ?"

"Iya. Dia seumuran denganmu. Eh, mungkin dia sedikit lebih tua darimu."

"Kakaknya saja sudah setampan ini, apalagi adiknya, pasti lebih tampan dari kakaknya. Benarkan ?"

"Hei. Aku lebih tampan darinya." Kata Itachi dengan pedenya. Naruko hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Kalau dia tampan, pasti dia sudah memiliki kekasih, betul kan ?"

Tiba-tiba raut wajah Itachi berubah menjadi sedih. Naruko melihat yang melihat ekspresi Itachi itu hanya bisa menatap heran.

"Ya, awalnya dia sudah memiliki kekasih sejak SMA, tapi setelah 2 tahun bersama, kekasihnya sudah sekarat dan meninggal karena penyakit kanker otak." Tutur Itachi, Naruko yang mendengarnya menjadi sedih dan kasihan dengan adik Itachi itu.

"Adikku begitu amat mencintainya, tapi takdir berkata lain. Selain adikku, ternyata Tuhan lebih menyayanginya. Awalnya adikku begitu tidak terima dengan kenyataan itu. Tapi setelah sebulan dia tinggal bersama nenek kami di kampung, otaknya kembali jernih kembali dan dia juga sudah dapat menerima kenyataan memilukan itu." Ujar Itachi dengan ekspresi kesedihannya terhadap adiknya.

"Aku turut berduka dan prihatin dengan kejadian yang telah adikmu alami, Itachi san." Ucap Naruko sambil menepuk pundak Itachi dengan pelan.

"Yah… tidak apa-apa. Namanya juga takdir."

"Apa aku mengganggu ?"

Tiba-tiba suara baritone yang berasal dari samping Naruko itu terdengar, otomatis Itachi dan Naruko langsung menghadap ke sumber suara itu.

"Aah,Gaara kun."

"Hai Gaa chan !"

"Cih, jangan panggil aku seperti itu terus, Itachi san." Kata Gaara sedikit risih dengan panggilan namanya itu.

Akhirnya Naruko dan Gaara berpamitan untuk pulang duluan dengan Itachi. Saat mereka berdua berjalan menuju parkiran, tiba-tiba Naruko melupakan sesuatu. Lalu dilihatnya di tas tangannya dan mengeluarkan kotak yang di bungkus rapi dengan kertas kado yang berwarna orange.

"Aahh… Aku lupa memberikan ini dengan Itachi san." Kata Naruko.

"Ooh… Kita kembali lagi ?"

"Kamu disini saja, biar aku yang menemui Itachi san sendirian, aku akan kembali lagi. Tunggu sebentar ya, Gaara kun." Lalu Naruko pun pergi meninggalkan Gaara di dalam mobil.

Saat ini, bandara begitu ramai. Karena banyak yang pulang dari luar negeri atau mau pergi ke luar negeri saat itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Naruko pun akhirnya bertemu Itachi yang masih setia duduk disana. Segera Naruko menghampirinya dan memberikan kotak titipan dari Kyuubi untuk Itachi. Sedangkan si Itachi tiba-tiba berseri-seri tidak jelas. Sebenarnya Naruko penasaran, isi kotak itu apa tapi Kyuubi malah bilang itu adalah rahasia laki-laki.

'Haaahh dasar pasangan Yaoi tidak bisa di mengerti' batin Naruko

Saat yang bersamaan, Mobil Aston Martin One 77 berwarna perak yang termewah dan termahal didunia itu, hanya dimiliki oleh 77 orang sedunia dan salah satunya adalah Uchiha Sasuke sedang memakirkan mobilnya di tempat parkiran bandara Konohagakure. Saat Sasuke keluar, tiba-tiba orang-orang yang berlalu lalang melihatnya dengan tatapan menganggumkan, terpesona, iri dan para wanita (termasuk yang muda sampai yang tua) pun tiba-tiba teriak histeris saking terpesonanya. Lalu Sasuke melihat di bandara begitu ramai, sebenarnya dia sangat malas ketempat yang begitu ramai, tapi ini demi kakak bawelnya itu.

"_Mochi Mochi Saa Chan ?"_

"Kau dimana, Baka ?"

"_Masuk saja ke bandara, aku berada di luar sedang duduk. Oh iya, akan aku perkenalkan dengan seorang model. Saat kau melihatnya, kau pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta dan…"_

Segera Sasuke langsung mematikan ponselnya. Itachi adalah kakak yang begitu bawel dan terlalu banyak omongan. Tidak salah jika Sasuke selalu pergi meninggalkan Itachi jika dia bercerita panjang lebar lagi.

"Haiiss… Saa Chan selalu saja seperti ini !" Kata Itachi

"Itachi San, aku mau pamit dulu ya."

"Eeh Mey Chan jangan pergi dulu, aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan adikku." Kata Itachi sambil menarik tangan Naruko.

"Go-gomen, Tachi San. Gaara sudah menungguku terlalu lama. Lain kali saja ya." Naruko pun langsung membungkukkan badannya dan Itachi hanya bisa membuang napasnya panjang.

"Haaaahh… Baiklah kalau begitu." Kata Itachi dengan wajah murungnya.

"Aku permisi dulu ya." Naruko pun pergi meninggalkan Itachi tapi sebelum itu tidak lupa Naruko melampaikan tangannya dan dibalas oleh Itachi dengan lambaian juga.

Saat Naruko ingin keluar, tiba-tiba di dekat pintu keluar bandara lumayan padat dan begitu ramai. Banyak orang yang keluar masuk ke bandara. Saat Naruko ingin melewati pintu itu, disaat bersamaan pula, Sasuke pun masuk ke pintu itu dan akhirnya tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Naruko dan Sasuke pun berselisi. Tiba-tiba penciuman Sasuke mencium aroma jeruk yang begitu dia kenal. Begitu pula dengan Naruko, tiba-tiba dia mencium bau mint yang begitu khas di indera penciumannya. Saat Naruko sudah keluar dari pintu dan Sasuke yang sudah berada di dalam bandara itu tiba-tiba secara bersamaan, mereka membalikkan badan mereka dan menghadap ke pintu tempat keluar-masuk mereka tadi. Tapi pandangan mereka terhalang dengan keramaian orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang dan keluar masuk dari pintu besar itu.

_Trrrrtttt Trrrrrtttt…_

Naruko pun tersadar, ternyata ada seseorang yang sedang memanggilnya dan itu ternyata Gaara, kekasih nya. Segera Naruko langsung menjawab telpon itu.

"_Kau lama sekali, Honey. Aku duluan ya. Bye"_

"Ee-eeh ! Tu-tunggu dulu, ini aku sudah berjalan menuju parkiran." Naruko pun langsung mematikan telponya dan membalikkan badannya lalu pergi dari bandara itu.

Sedangkan Sasuke tiba-tiba teringat dengan Naruko, Sahabat masa kecilnya itu. Masih dengan posisi yang memandang pintu besar itu, dari kejauhan, Sasuke melihat ujung kepala dengan rambutnya yang panjang bersurai blonde itu sedang membelakangi keramaian dan pergi begitu saja. Warna rambut yang sama dengan warna rambut milik sahabatnya dulu, aroma jeruk yang begitu menenangkan itu sama dengan aroma milik sahabatnya dulu.

'ITU NARUKO'

Dengan segera, Sasuke langsung berlari dan ingin keluar dari pintu tapi sayangnya, kepadatan orang membuatnya kehilangan bayangan wanita itu. Akhirnya Sasuke pun keluar dari bandara dan dilihatnya ke kiri dan ke kanan, tidak ada lagi wambut berwarna blonde itu. Sasuke pun terdiam sejenak.

'Mungkin hanya orang lain saja, lagipula Naruko kan rambutnya cepak'

Sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya, Sasuke pun kembali masuk ke bandara dan tak perlu susah payah, ternyata Sasuke sudah bertemu dengan Itachi sedang melambaikan kedua tangannya. Lalu Sasuke menghampiri kakaknya itu.

"Saa Chan lama sekali. Aku jadi berlumut menunggumu." Lebay Itachi sambil memeluk Sasuke

"Gomen, diperjalanan tiba-tiba saja macet."

Itachi pun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Lalu Itachi pun menarik tangkai kopernya yang lumayan besar, lalu di bantu oleh Sasuke yang membawa koper yang kecil milik kakaknya. Saat keluar dari bandara, mereka berdua pun ke tempat parkiran dan saat bertemu dengan mobil Sasuke, segera Itachi langsung masuk duluan di susul oleh Sasuke yang tadi sedang memasukkan koper-koper milik kakaknya di bagasi dan mobil itu melesat pergi.

.

.

**(Apartemen Naruko)**

Sekarang jam 7.30 malam. Naruko dan Gaara pun akhirnya sampai di apartemen milik Naruko yang baru saja dibelinya saat itu juga dan mereka berdua pun masuk sambil membawa barang-barang milik Naruko. Saat Naruko masuk ke kamar, Naruko langsung membantingkan tubuhnya ke ranjang _king size _. Sedangkan Gaara hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapinya lalu menghampiri Naruko yang sedang berbaring di ranjang itu. Dan posisi mereka pun kepala Gaara berada di atas kepala Naruko. Sambil menyentuh wajah Naruko dengan lembut dan sesekali mengecup pipi dengan sayangnya.

"Kau lelah ? Mau makan sesuatu, sayang ?" tawar Gaara dan dibalas oleh Naruko dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Gaara kun." Naruko langsung memeluk tubuh Gaara yang berada di sampingnya dan dibalas oleh Gaara.

"Me Too, My Honey" Gaara pun menganggkat dagu Naruko dan sekilas mengecup bibir Naruko dengan sayangnya. Naruko langsung mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Huh. Hanya kecupan sayang ?" kata Naruko ngambek

"Kau ingin lebih ? Dengan senang hati, sayang." Gaara langsung melesat menaiki tubuh Naruko dan sekarang posisi mereka, Naruko berada di bawah dan Gaara di atasnya. Lalu Gaara langsung melepaskan jas abu-abunya dan membuangnya kesembarang tempat, sedangkan Naruko hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggelangkan tangannya di leher putih milik kekasihnya itu. Gaara segera melesat menciumnya dan sambil membuka baju Naruko.

Kita sudah dapat menebak, sepasang insan itu akan melakukan apa selanjutnya. Ya, mereka kembali bergulat di kamar itu dan saling menyalurkan kerinduan mereka yang luar biasa. Mereka bermain terus dan terus sampai Gaara pun kelelahan dan ambruk di samping Naruko yang sudah terlelap tidur mendahului Gaara. Dan keduanya pun terlelap tidur, Gaara pun sambil memeluk tubuh polos milik Naruko dan mengecup kening kekasihnya dengan begitu lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Good night, My Honey"

.

.

**(Mansion Uchiha)**

Di kamar yang bercat berwarna dark white yang bermotif itu begitu elegant, tentu saja kamar elegant itu milik Uchiha Sasuke. Tampak Sasuke sedang berbaring sambil memikirkan kejadian di bandara tadi.

'Jika benar itu Naruko… Tapi tidak mungkin, aku tahu persis bagaimana Naruko itu. Dia kan tidak bisa mengatur penampilannya dan rambutnya saja cepak berantakan. Tapi gadis itu… Kenapa rambutnya sama, warna rambutnya juga sama, dan aroma jeruk yang sangat khas itu…'

Tok tok tok

"Masuk" kata Sasuke dan pintu itu terbuka

"Hai Saa Chan !"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke langsung meleparkan bantalnya kearah Itachi dan tepat di wajah Itachi. Itachi pun langsung melempar balik bantal itu ke Sasuke dengan wajah yang cemberut.

"Saa Chan jahat" Itachi segera melesat masuk ke kamar Sasuke dan langsung memeluknya. Sedangkan Sasuke begitu kaget dan pasrah saja.

"Onii… Le-Lepaskan !" kata Sasuke sambil mendorong dan berusaha menjauhi wajah Itachi yang ingin menciumnya.

"Tidak tidak tidak… Aku kangen kamu, Saa Chan !"

Itachi pun mengelus-elus pipinya dengan pipi Sasuke. Itachi begitu menyayangi adik semata wayangnya. Saat Itachi membuka matanya, dia melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa Saa Chan ? Wajahmu terlihat murung." Kata Itachi yang masih memeluk adiknya.

"…"

"Haaah… kau selalu diam saja, bagaimana aku bisa membantumu." Lalu Itachi melepaskan pelukannya.

"…"

Sekarang Itachi menyerah, Adiknya memang seorang pemuda yang pendiam, ada saatnya saja kalau dia berbicara panjang lebar. Itachi hanya bisa membuang napasnya panjang.

"Jika ada apa-apa, bilang saja denganku, Saa Chan. Aku akan terus membantumu." Bilang Itachi sambil tersenyum dan membuka pintu kamar Sasuke lalu Itachi pun keluar dari kamar itu dan menutupnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa melamun dan menatap kearah lampu-lampu besar di kamarnya. Lalu di ambilnya sebuah foto berbingkai bunga Sakura berwarna pinky. Lalu dilihatnya, foto dirinya bersama Sakura saat sedang dibawah pohon Sakura. Tampak Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berpiknik berdua. Difoto itu Sasuke begitu bahagia dan tersenyum dengan tulusnya, sedangkan Sakura juga tersenyum dengan manisnya, walaupun wajahnya begitu pucat dan rambut yang dulunya panjang berwarna pink itu tidak lagi tergerai, Sakura memakai topi berwarna putih, dan ternyata kepalanya sudah tidak ada sehelai pun rambut akibat kanker otak yang dialaminya.

.

.

**(flashback) **

_Disaat hari terakhir, Haruno Sakura meminta kepada Sasuke untuk berpiknik di bawah pohon Sakura. Sebenarnya, orang tua Sakura dan Sasuke tidak mengizinkannya._

"_Ayah, Ibu… Permintaan Sakura… Sakura ingin… untuk terakhir kalinya berpiknik dengan Sasuke. Boleh ?" kata Sakura dengan suara yang begitu lemah._

_Ibu dan Ayah Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan mereka hanya bisa menangis lalu menganggukan kepala mereka yang menandakan iya. Lalu dibalas senyuman manis dari Sakura, atau bisa dibilang, senyuman untuk terakhir kalinya kepada orang tuanya._

_Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa menurut dengan permintaan kekasihnya itu dan akhirnya mereka berdua pun pergi menuju taman dimana pohon-pohon Sakura bermekaran. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, mereka pun sampai, betapa bahagianya Sakura melihat bunga Sakura yang berguguran dengan indahnya. Sakura hanya mengenakan dress bermotif bunga Sakura yang panjangnya sebetisnya lalu dipadukan dengan blazer berwarna putih dan mengenakan topi berwarna putih._

_Sasuke pun keluar dari mobilnya bersama Sakura yang sedang digendongnya dengan ala bridal. Sakura menatap ke atas, melihat bunga-bunga Sakura yang berguguran dan sangat cantik. Tangan Sakura pun berusaha menggapai kearah bunga-bunga Sakura yang sedang berguguran dan Sakura akhirnya mendapat satu bunga Sakura dan dia pun tersenyum dengan indahnya. Sedangkan Sasuke, hanya bisa tersenyum tulus melihatnya. Lalu mereka pun sampai di salah satu pohon Sakura yang begitu besar diantara pohon-pohon Sakura lainnya. Sasuke pun mendudukkan Sakura yang awalnya berada dilengannya._

"_Sasuke kun, terimakasih…" ucap Sakura sambil memasang senyuman terindahnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum lirih._

_Mereka berdua pun menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan tertawa bersama dan saling menyalurkan kasih sayang mereka dengan sentuhan-sentuhan . Dan saat dilihatnya Sakura mulai merasa kelelahan dan kepalanya pusing, Sasuke pun menyenderkan tubuh Sakura ke samping tubuhnya dan merangkulnya. Sesekali Sasuke mencium kening wanitanya dengan penuh kasih sayang._

"_Sasuke kun… Aku sangat sangat… Sangat bahagia… Bersamamu…" ucap Sakura dengan suaranya yang begitu lemah._

"_Aku tidak keberatan… Jika Tuhan mengambil nyawaku sekarang juga." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum begitu tulus._

"_Aku juga, Sakura. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku akan selalu berada disisimu selamanya." Kata Sasuke yang berusaha menahan kesedihannya yang amat mendalam._

"_Sasuke kun. Kau masih ingat Sahabatmu yang bernama Uzumaki Naruko kan ?" Tanya Sakura dan dibalas oleh Sasuke dengan anggukan._

"_Dia mencintaimu"_

"_Hn, aku tahu. Tapi cintaku padamu lebih besar Sakura." kata Sasuke sambil membelai seberang pipi Sakura._

"_Aku tahu itu, Sasuke. Tapi… Bisakah kau mencintainya sama seperti kau mencintaiku, Sasuke kun ?" Pertanyaan Sakura sukses membuat Sasuke kaget dan tangannya yang sedang membelai pipi sakura tiba-tiba berhenti._

"_Aku tidak yakin"_

"_Sasuke kun, aku tahu kau menyukainya dari dulu. Jangan membohongi perasaanmu sendiri, Sasuke kun."_

_Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa mendengar dan terdiam tanpa kata. Sebenarnya apa yang dijelaskan Sakura tadi memang ada benarnya. Dia dari dulu menyukai Naruko tapi cintanya kepada Sakura begitu besar. _

"_Sasuke kun… Jika… Aku kembali kepadaNya… Aku mohon… Kembalilah kepada Naruko… dan… Nyatakan perasaanmu… Yang sesungguhnya…" Kata Sakura dengan suaranya yang begitu lemah. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa._

_Tiba-tiba Sakura menguap dan dia pun mengusap kedua matanya. Mata Sakura hampir menutup. Sasuke menyadari itu. Lalu Sakura pun menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu bindang milik Sasuke._

"_Hoaam… Sasuke kun… Aku ngantuk sekali…"_

_Kemudian Sasuke pun menggenggam tangan Sakura lalu sasuke pun memindahkan posisinya yang awalnya sedang bersender di pohon Sakura. Lalu Sasuke dan Sakura berhadapan sambil terduduk. Dan wajah Sasuke pun mendekati wajah Sakura. Menyadari Sasuke akan menciumnya, Sakura pun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan akhirnya mereka berdua berciuman dengan lembut dan Sakura pun mengakhirinya lalu disenderkannya kepalanya ke dada Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke pun memeluk Sakura._

"_Tidurlah, Sakura... Tidurlah dengan nyenyak." Tiba-tiba Sasuke tidak dapat menahan airmatanya dan keluar begitu saja sambil memeluk Sakura begitu erat._

"_Iya… Selamat siang, Sasuke kun… Dan, terimakasih atas semuanya… Aku… Aku akan selalu mencintaimu… Selamat tinggal…Sayang." Kata Sakura sambil membalas pelukan Sasuke dan dia pun menutup matanya secara perlahan dan air mata Sakura pun keluar sambil tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya._

_Dan beberapa detik pun, tangan Sakura yang sedang memeluk Sasuke tiba-tiba terjatuh begitu saja. Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menangis sambil terisak. Akhirnya, Kekasih yang amat sangat dia cintai, tertidur dengan tenang selamanya. Sasuke terus menangis, menangis dan menangis dalam pelukan sang kekasihnya. _

**(flashback END)**

**.**

**.**

Tiba-tiba, air mata Sasuke pun keluar juga. Jika teringat dengan Sakura dan kenangan-kenangan terindahnya, Sasuke selalu saja menangis. Sampai tangisan itu semakin menjadi. Untung saja kamar Sasuke kedap suara Sasuke dapat menangis sekeras-kerasnya tanpa ada orang lain yang mendengarkannya. Sangat sakit dan hampa di hatinya. Separuh jiwanya pergi meninggalkannya selamanya. Padahal Sasuke berencana untuk menikahi Sakura, tapi Sakura selalu menolak tawarannya. Sasuke sangat rindu, rindu sekali kepadanya.

Dilain tempat, diapartemen Naruko. Tiba-tiba Naruko terbangun dan dirasakannya air yang keluar dari matanya. Untung saja Gaara sudah pulang. Lalu dia pun langsung bangkit dan pergi ke toilet. Dilihatnya di pantulan cermin itu, menampakan air mata Naruko begitu derasnya keluar begitu saja. Lalu dirasakan hatinya begitu nyeri dan akhirnya Naruko terisak sambil menangis. Dia bingung, ada apa dengannya, tiba-tiba menangis begini. Sepertinya, dia merasakan kesedihan yang amat sangat di dalam hatinya. Sepuasnya Naruko terus menangis tanpa sebab di toilet itu.

.

.

**(Dipagi hari)**

Mentari mulai menyinari bumi dengan begitu hangatnya. Dikamar yang luas itu, tampak Sasuke sedang tertidur. Lalu diliriknya jam dinding yang lumayan besar. Waktu menunjukkan jam 9.20 pagi. Segera Sasuke bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju ke toilet. Dilihatnya wajahnya yang begitu lemas dan matanya sembab akibat tangisannya kemaren. Dan beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke keluar dari toilet, dan dia pun segera mengenakan kemeja putihnya dan memakai jas beserta celana abu-abu miliknya yang sudah disiapkan oleh para pelayannya. Setelah selesai , Sasuke pun keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga. Tujuan Sasuke keruang makan keluarga Uchiha. Di pandu oleh pelayan pribadinya yang bernama Iruka. Iruka pun mengantarkan Sasuke ke ruang makan.

Sampailah Sasuke ke ruang makan keluarga yang luas itu. Terlihat sudah duduk Uchiha Itachi sedang meminum kopi hitamnya.

"Saa Chan… Good morning !" Kata Itachi sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman cerianya.

"Good morning too, Itachi nii" Sapa Sasuke.

Sasuke pun menghampiri meja makan yang begitu panjang dan dia pun duduk berhadapan dengan Itachi. Lalu para pelayan pun datang membawa makanan khusus untuk kedua putra Uchiha itu. Ternyata menu hari ini adalah roti tawar dan susu segar.

"Hei… Siapa yang mengubah menu nya ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku !" segera dijawab oleh Itachi sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan wajah begitu ceria.

"Iruka, Bawakan menu makananku seperti biasa." Kata Sasuke menyuruh pelayannya.

"Jangan mau, Iruka san." Kata Itachi

"Aku ingin makan makanan normal, Itachi nii" ujar Sasuke sambil menatap kakaknya yang berada di depannya.

"Ini makanan normal juga. Makan saja lah." Suruh Itachi.

Mau tidak mau, Sasuke pun memakan roti itu. Sedangkan Itachi yang melihat ekspresi sebal Sasuke itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan melanjutkan makannya lagi. Setelah selesai, Sasuke pun segera bangkit dari kursi nya dan bersiap pergi ke tempat perusahaannya.

"Saa Chan, nanti bisa kau jemput aku distudio ?" kata Itachi.

"Hn, jam berapa ?"

"Malam nanti, aku tidak tahu sampai jam berapa. Yang jelas, jika pekerjaanku kelar, aku segera menelponmu. Mau kan ?" Itachi memelas di hadapan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap Itachi dengan tatapan menjijikan. Dan dia pun menghelakan napasnya.

"Baiklah"

"Horaaayy ! Aku sayang Saa Chan !" kata Itachi sambil memeluk dan mencium pipi Sasuke.

"Astaga ! Jangan lakukan lagi, kak !" Usaha Sasuke untuk menjauhi Itachi darinya akhirnya berhasil.

Tiba di pintu utama Mansion Uchiha, didepannya sudah siap mobil Aston Martin One 77 milik Sasuke. Dnegan segera, Iruka sang pelayan pribadi Sasuke membukakan pintu mobilnya dan Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam mobil itu dan duduk dengan manisnya. Lalu disusul Iruka yang akan menyupir mobil tuannya itu. Akhirnya mobil Sasuke pun pergi menuju ke perusahaannya.

.

.

**(Apartemen Naruko)**

Tampak Naruko sedang menyediakan makanan untuknya. Menu Naruko dipagi hari hanya roti tawar dan segelas susu coklat hangat. Naruko begitu mengikuti aturan makan yang sehat tapi tubuhnya tetap langsing. Dia masih memikirkan kejadian tadi malam. Kenapa dia langsung menangis begitu saja. Seperti ada sesuatu yang sedang mengganjal di hatinya.

Trrrttt trrrttt trrrrttt…

Segera Naruko mengambil handphonenya yang bergetar, ternyata ada 2 pesan dari Itachi san dan Gaara

_**From : Itachi san**_

"_**Naruko a.k.a Mey Chan, jangan lupa jam 2 siang ada pemotretan khusus untukmu. Kita akan mulai bekerja. Jadi jangan sampai terlambat ya. Bye ^^"**_

_**From : Gaara kun (My Sweety)**_

"_**Good Morning, My Honey… Aku berangkat bekerja dulu ya."**_

Naruko pun mengetik balasan untuk Gaara

_**From : Naruko (My Honey)**_

"_**Good morning too My Sweety… Baiklah, bekerja yang tekun ya. Malam ini bisakah kau menjemputku ? Jam 2 siang nanti aka nada pemotretan untukku oleh Itachi san. Mungkin kelarnya sampai malam."**_

Di perusahaan milik Sabaku, terlihat Gaara yang sebenarnya sedang sibuk mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya menyempatkan dirinya untuk membaca dan membalas pesan dari Naruko.

_**From : Gaara kun (My Sweety)**_

"_**Baiklah. Beritahu aku kalau kau sudah selesai pemotretannya. Aku akan segera menjemputmu. Maaf Honey, nanti lagi kita chat ya, pekerjaanku banyak sekali."**_

Lalu dengan cepat Naruko langsung membalas dan mengetik pesan untuk sambil meminum habis susu coklatnya.

_**From : Naruko (My Honey)**_

"_**Oke Gaara kun. I Love You So Much :* "**_

Gaara pun tersenyum saat membaca pesan dari Naruko. Dengan senyuman yang masih terukir setia di bibirnya, Gaara pun membalas pesan Naruko

_**From : Gaara (My Sweety)**_

"_**I Love You Too My Sweet Heart :* "**_

Naruko hanya bisa tersenyum membacanya. Naruko begitu mencintai calon suaminya kelak. Tidak ada niat untuk menduai Gaara ataupun mengkhianatinya. Karena mereka saling mencintai dan saling percaya satu sama lain. Tanpa terasa hubungan mereka berjalan sampai 5 tahun.

Naruko pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil baju handuknya. Rencananya hari ini dia akan berbelanja ke mall untuk membeli macam-macam kebutuhannya sehari-hari.

.

.

**(Jam 02.00 siang)**

Cuaca saat itu begitu berangin dan dingin mengibaskan rambut panjang Naruko yang sudah berdiri di depan studio foto. Lalu diliriknya pesan dari Itachi yang isi pesannya adalah alamat dari studionya dan ternyata alamatnya sudah benar. Akhirnya Naruko pun melangkah masuk ke studio itu.

Staff-staff dan para-para model yang sedang berlalu lalang itu tiba-tiba pandangan mereka tertuju ke satu arah. Yaitu kearah Uzumaki Naruko atau dikenal dengan nama Mey. Saat ini Naruko mengenakan rompi berwarna coklat tua yang tebal panjangnya se lututnya, syal berwarna hitam lumayan tebal sedang melingkari leher putihnya, lalu dalamannya mengenakan kaus oblong berwarna putih yang sedikit longgar ditubuhnya, celana jeans yang panjang dan sepatu boot berhak 10cm berwarna hitam. Penampilan Naruko begitu casual. Orang yang melihatnya hanya terpana dengan aura dan pesona milik Naruko.

"Aah Mey chan !" tiba-tiba seorang wanita berambut blonde itu menyapanya dan menghampirinya.

"Ino san… Apa kabarmu ? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. " kata Naruko sambil memeluk temannya itu yang bernama Ino.

"Terakhir kali, aku jadi patner mu di New York. Kau semakin bersinar saja ya.." Kata Ino sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Ino adalah teman serta partner di New York sejak Naruko baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di kursus modeling disana. Dibantu oleh Ino yang mengajarinya berjalan yang benar, berdandan dan lainnya. Naruko mengganggap Ino sudah seperti saudara sendiri.

"Ino san akan mendandaniku ?" Tanya Naruko.

"Iya, Mey. Aku sangat bangga bisa mendadanimu lagi seperti dulu." Kata Ino sambil tersenyum dengan bahagianya.

Tiba-tiba room yang khusus untuk para model bermake up terbuka, ternyata Itachi yang sedang mengabsen dan memanggil nama mereka satu persatu apakah model-modelnya hadir atau tidak.

"Mey"

"Hadir pak" ucap Naruko yang sedang berdadan dibantu oleh Ino

"Baiklah, setengah jam lagi aka nada sesi pemotretan dan model utamanya yaitu kau, Mey. Jadi cepatlah bersiap-siapnya. Bye" Itachi pun langsung menutup pintu kamar itu.

"Terkadang Itachi san kalau sedang serius tampak menakutkan ya, Ino san." Kata Naruko sambil membedaki dirinya.

"Ya begitulah, Mey. Itachi tampak sangat serius jika sedang bekerja. Dia hampir sama seperti kakakmu yang merepotkan itu. Oh iya, bagaimana kabar Kyuubi ? Apakah dia masih dibidang modeling ?" Tanya Ino sambil mencatok rambut Naruko agar manjadi lurus rapi.

"Kyuu nii lebih focus dengan perusahaan nya disana. Modeling hanya sebagai hobbynya saja." Kata Naruko sambil memakai lipstick berwarna peach.

"Wah sayang sekali ya, Mey. Padahal kakakmu itu sangat berbakat di bidang model dan photoshot. Gara-gara itu, Itachi jadi jatuh cinta padanya ya. Hahahaha… Jika aku melihat kemesraan mereka berdua membuatku hampir ketawa setengah mati. Hahahahaha" ucap Ino sambil tertawa lepas.

"Itulah pasangan Yaoi paling aneh. Haaaahh~" Naruko hanya bisa menghelakan napasnya.

Selesai bermake up, Naruko segera keluar dari room itu dan menghampiri tempat sesi pemotretan dilakukan. Ternyata yang memotonya adalah Itachi.

Naruko mengenakan bikini berwarna hitam bermanik-manik. Dengan pede nya, Naruko bergaya dan memasang ekspresi wajah dengan tatapan tajam dan wajah yang datar. Sangat nyata terlihat di penglihatan Itachi. Tidak salah Itachi memilih model seperti Naruko. Dan pemotretan itu pun berakhir pada jam 9 malam.

.

.

**(Jam 09.00 malam)**

Saat malam saja, angin terus saja meniupi kota jepang. Untung saja tidak badai, hanya angin biasa. Di lobby studio, sudah duduk Naruko yang sedang menelpon seseorang.

"Moshi-moshi"

"_Moshi-moshi… Honey, sepertinya aku akan lembur di kantor, kau duluan saja atau minta tolong Itachi san untuk mengantarmu. Jangan sampai kau pulang sendiri, kau mengerti ?" _

"Baiklah Gaara kun. Aku akan ikut bersama Itachi san. Untukmu, jangan terlalu terjaga sampai larut malam ya."

"_Baiklah My Honey. Sudah dulu ya. Aku mau mengerjakan laporan-laporan untuk meetingku nanti. Jika ada apa-apa, hubungi aku ya. Good Night My Honey :* "_

"Iya Gaara kun , tenang saja, aku akan pulang dengan keadaan baik-baik saja. Good Night Too My Sweety :* "

Akhirnya panggilan Naruko pun terputus. Sedangkan di waktu bersamaan, Itachi tampak sedang menelpon seseorang yang tak lain adalah Sasuke.

"Saa Chan… Aku sudah pulang, jemput aku ya." Kata Itachi sedikit merayu

"_Baiklah, 10 menit lagi aku akan menjemputmu." _

"Jangan lama ya, aku lagi kelelahan nih. Kamu ngga kasihan kalau kakakmu ini …."

'Tuuut tuuut tuuut'

Seperti biasa Sasuke langsung memutuskan telponnya. Itachi pun hanya menghelakan napasnya.

"Itachi san…"

Lalu Itachi menghadap ke sumber suara yang sedang memanggil namanya, ternyata Naruko a.k.a Mey yang memanggilnya dan menghampirinya.

"Itachi san, aku boleh pulang bersama denganmu ? Gaara kun sedang lembur, jadi dia menyuruhku pulang bersama-sama dengan Itachi san" bilang Naruko lalu dibalas oleh Itachi dengan senyuman

"Tentu saja boleh, Mey chan. Adikku akan menjemput kita berdua." Kata Itachi sambil mengusap pelan kepala blonde itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mobil mewah milik Sasuke sudah terparkir didepan studio. Segera Sasuke menghubungi Itachi bahwa dia sudah menunggu di depan.

"Mey, adikku sudah diluar, kita keluar yuk." Kata Itachi

"Se-sebentar, Itachi san… Aku kebelet… Sebentar, aku ke toilet." Kata Naruko sambil berlari menuju kke toilet di studio.

Lalu Itachi pun keluar dari studio dan dilihatnya Sasuke sudah bersender di depan mobilnya. Melihat itu Itachi kembali tersenyum.

"Saa chan, modelku akan menumpang pulang dengan kita, jadi kau mengantarkannya ya." Bilang Itachi

"Haah ? Kenapa tak jalan kaki saja modelmu." Bilang Sasuke merasa keberatan ada yang menumpang meminta diantarkan pulang.

"Bersikaplah gentleman, Saa chan. Dia seorang wanita, akan berbahaya baginya kalau berjalan pada malam hari dan di tengah angin kencang ini." Tutur Itachi, dan Sasuke pun hanya menghelakan napasnya. Mau tidak mau, dia harus mengantarkan model Itachi itu.

Sasuke pun menghampiri Itachi dan membantu kakaknya menganggkat tas-tas peralatan kameranya dan memasukkannya ke bagasi.

"Gomen, Itachi san. Ditoilet sedikit mengantri." Ucap Naruko kepalanya menunduk sambil mengetik pesan di handphonenya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Mey chan. Oh ini aku perkenalkan dengan adik kesayanganku. Saa chan, kemari…"

Saat Sasuke menghampiri mereka berdua, Sasuke dikagetkan dengan wanita berambut blonde panjang, penampilannya begitu casual dan aroma jeruk ini.

Lalu Naruko langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menghadap Sasuke dan Itachi. Tiba-tiba mata Naruko membulat dengan sempurnanya, sedangkan Sasuke ekspresinya juga tak kalah kagetnya. Sasuke tahu, rambut blonde itu, aroma jeruk itu, dan mata indah berwarrna biru langit itu. Sedangkan Naruko pun sudah pasti tahu siapa yang berada dihadapannya.

"Na-Naruko…"

"Sa-Sasuke…"

.

.

.

**TBC ~**

_**Rnr ? Mau dilanjutkan lagi ? **_


End file.
